catclansfandomcom-20200215-history
Halfstar
is a dilute tortie point ragdoll with intelligent, shady blue eyes Description Dilute Tortie point Ragdoll with intelligent, shady blue eyes. Appearance :Halfstar was given the prefix due to her having a bicolored face. Though her birthmother was a really dark tortoiseshell, Halfstar came out a much more diluted version taking after a mixture of her father's and mother's coats. Her shady blue eyes come from her father, but her personality, her mother. Character : In her younger years, Halfstar was the quiet, shy type. Always observing and never spoke unless spoken to. When Nightwhisker took her in as her apprentice, Halfstar took to the older she-cat in a shocking way. Nightwhisker became the closest thing Halfstar had to a real mother, and helped the young apprentice grow. As Halfstar got older, Nightwhisker taught her more and more, leading up to the reveal of Mother Night's pirate side. Of course, Halfstar was shocked at first, but fell right in and right at home. Twas almost as if Halfstar was meant to take on the role Mother Night cherished so highly. Feeling this, it came as no surprise that a year or two later, Halfstar became leader of her clan. She would always thank Mother Night for helping her get to where she currently is, and still looks to Mother Night as a trusted advisor when it comes to the thieves and things she still has had yet to fully grasp. Of course, she will also rely on her "older sister" and deputy, Flamefur for advice too. Even though she disagrees on both of their opinions when it comes to Emberstar. That stupid, handsome tom with a knack for getting under her aloof, and normally hidden skin. Oh how he was so good at pressing the right buttons that made her explode. It started at the next gathering after she ascended to leader. He was a year older than her, and thought he could overpower her at the gathering. However, the young Halfstar was to not be underestimated when she put him in his place through strategic words. And from there on they were like Fire and Ice.. Skills :Halfstar was born with a will to survive due to how she came aboit and was left behind thinking she had died. It was said by some who knew of the rumors that she should be dead that the she-cat was probably always destined to be leader as she was possibly blessed by Delilah, but when blessed the nine lives of a leader, Delilah told her it was actually Treeleaf's last wish that had blessed her with the skills to survive. Nightwhisker had taught her how to strategize having picked up on how observant the young she-cat was, and put this to good use. Of course she also taught her to fight when necessary, and gave her the attitude to handle the thieves of the clan. Flamefur contributed with teaching her to socialize and be strict with her decisions. Halfstar couldn't have really become who she was today without the knowledge and guidance of the two older she-cats, and now she also has Emberstar to thank for unlocking her competitive side. Life Kithood & Adolescence : Adulthood : Lineage : Relationships Family : Love Interests :Secret Friends : Enemies :Emberstar Notable :Emberstar Images Life Character Pixels Trivia *Halfstar was supposedly dead when her mother gave birth because she died after giving birth to her, and Bearclaw couldn’t live without her. They had two kits, and he left the supposedly stillborn kit and dropped the other off in a random clan before committing suicide.